New Favorite Memory
by Frasierfanatic14
Summary: Thought I'd try the iPod challenge, all Niles and Daphne love stories  :


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING(:**

**Trying the iPod challenge… here goes nothing! (:**

**I'm Yours- Jason Mraz**

Niles and Daphne were at a museum looking at paintings, when some of Niles's old society friends waltzed in. One of them in particular was Harriet, a woman who had always had a little bit of crush on Niles. Upon seeing him, she ran over to say hello.

"Niles, how are you? It's so lovely to see you," she gushed. She ran her hand up and down his arm and batted her eyelashes. Daphne squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's nice to see you too, Harriet," Niles replied. "This is my wife, Daphne."

Harriet's eyes darkened and she gave Daphne a very rude once over.

"Oh, hello," she said mumbling. "Well anyways, Niles, we really should get together. Call me sometime." She winked and kissed Niles on the cheek, and then walked away slyly.

Daphne gaped at her, amazed at the forwardness of the woman.

Niles looked over and saw her expression. He took Daphne's hand and led her outside.

Tears were glistening in Daphne's eyes, still shocked at what had just taken place.

"Why would she do that?" Daphne asked. "You introduced me as your wife and she continued to hit on you."

"It doesn't matter, my love," Niles reassured her. "I am never going to call her. Instead, I'm going to call you twice a day like I always do, and I'll think about you every waking second."

Daphne smiled and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Niles leaned his forward up against hers and whispered, "Daphne, I'm forever yours."

**I wouldn't be a man- Josh Turner**

It was a lazy, hot Saturday afternoon, and Niles was sitting on the couch reading a novel. Daphne walked down the stairs to the kitchen in a pair of short jean shirts and a small white t-shirt.

Niles's eyes followed Daphne, and when she disappeared into the kitchen, he realized how much he missed her.

"Daphne, can you come here for a second?" Niles shouted.

"One minute, dear," Daphne answered.

She walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Niles on the couch.

Niles reached out, and she sank into his arms.

"What is it, darling?" She asked, resting her head on his chest.

"I just missed you," Niles sighed, kissing her head. "And besides, what you're wearing is enough to drive me crazy."

Daphne laughed and playfully slapped Niles's chest. "Hush, you silly sod. Is my body all you think about?"

Niles chuckled. "Of course not, but I do think about it an awful lot. I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this."

He smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss. Daphne melted in his arms and allowed herself to escape to that special place she could only go to when she was with Niles.

**Good to Be Me- Uncle Kracker**

Niles got out of his car and began walking to his office building. He noticed that there was a spring to his step that had never been there before, and he began thinking about how wonderful things were going.

Right now, Daphne was probably feeding David. She was the most incredible mother; Sweet, caring, and affectionate. Whenever Niles watched her with David, he felt the strongest sense of pride knowing that this amazing woman was the mother of his child.

Without Daphne, he wouldn't have his beautiful son, and without the two of them, he wouldn't be the happiest man in the entire world.

He couldn't wait to get home to them. He used to dread going home to an empty house, but now he rushed home, not wanting to miss another second of watching his son grow up.

"Damn," Niles thought, smiling. "It feels good to be me."

**Keep Me in Mind- The Zac Brown Band**

Niles sighed. He was sitting on Frasier's couch, watching television and eating a bowl of ice cream with his father on a Saturday night. He had just watched Daphne leave on a date with Joe, and it killed him. He kept trying to convince himself that someday Daphne would forget about all these men she was dating, and realize he was what she wanted.

He tried to imagine what they would be doing if she was going out with him and not Joe. He would take her to the most exquisite restaurant, and then take her dancing. He slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Daphne.

Niles awoke three hours later to Daphne returning home.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. Did I wake you?"

"Oh no, Daphne, it's perfectly fine," Niles said, rubbing his eyes. "How was your date?"

"It was alright," Daphne said, shrugging.

"Just alright?" Niles asked.

"Yes, just alright. I don't know. Things don't really seem to be clicking with Joe like they used to. We had a half hour discussion tonight about baked potatoes!"

"That does sound tedious," Niles agreed. "Are you going to break up with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Daphne said. "Maybe I'll take a break from dating. I can't seem to find anyone right for me. Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, Dr. Crane. See you in the morning."

Niles watched her go, and he couldn't help but barely whisper, "Keep me in mind, Daphne."

**All We Are- Matt Nathanson**

Niles woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. He yawned, and rolled over, wrapping his arm around Daphne's waist.

He watched her sleep. She truly was a goddess. Staring at her now, he couldn't find one flaw. To him, everything about her was absolutely perfect.

Her eyes twitched, and she opened them slowly.

"Good morning," he said sweetly.

She gave him a tired smile. "Good morning, darling. How long have you been awake?"

"About five minutes," Niles replied.

"Five whole minutes? Why are you still in bed?" Daphne asked.

"I was going to wait for you so we could have breakfast together."

Daphne chuckled, shaking her head. "And what were you going to do until I woke up?"

"I like watching you sleep," Niles said. "You're breathtaking."

Daphne smiled and brought her hand to his face. "I love waking up next to you, Niles. It makes me feel like every day is the start of something beautiful."

Bursting with happiness, Niles replied, "I couldn't agree more," and leaned in for a kiss.

**Marry You- Bruno Mars**

Daphne's father left her apartment, and she sat down on the couch.

Niles was the greatest man she had ever met. How could she have treated him with such disdain? He was kind, caring, and more loving than any other man she had dated. She could never repay him for going to England to persuade her father into coming to America.

"Just to make YOU happy," her father had said to her.

No one had ever cared for her so much, or done something so thoughtful for her. Daphne was more in love with Niles than she had ever been in her life, and she knew she couldn't possibly love him any more than this. Her love was unconditional, and so was his.

She stared outside. It was a beautiful night, and she knew exactly who she wanted to spend it with. Daphne couldn't go another minute without Niles by her side, so she called him.

He was at her door within ten minutes, looking scared. She could tell he was worried she might end it all. Little did he know how wrong he was.

"Daphne, I-."

"Niles. Do you want to make my dreams come true?" Daphne asked.

Niles was taken aback by her question. "More than anything," he replied.

"Then marry me. Tonight."

He looked at her with pure adoration, grabbed her hand, and led her out the door.

**I Don't Want This Night to End- Luke Bryan**

Niles was having the time of his life. Daphne had attended the ball with him, and she was stunning in an incredible red dress. He was the envy of every man there.

"I'm having so much fun, Dr. Crane! Thank you so much for letting me come with you," Daphne said.

"Of course, Daphne. I'm having a great time too," Niles replied.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was so enchanting and mysterious. There was so much he didn't know about her. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to be the person she told her innermost secrets to.

"Are you sure you're having fun?" Daphne asked. "I mean, I could understand if you'd rather be here with one of your high society friends."

Niles took her hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"Daphne, I don't want you to think that for even a second. There is no one I would rather be here with than with you."

Daphne blushed. "Oh, well thank you, Dr. Crane. You're very sweet. I really don't want this night to end!"

Niles sighed. "Daphne, I was just thinking the exact same thing."

**The World- Brad Paisley**

Daphne was having a rough day. At the grocery store, some woman had ignored her and rudely cut in front of her in line. At the post office, a man interrupted her as she was talking to the woman at the front desk. At lunch with Roz, the waitress brought her the wrong meal, and Daphne sent it back. The waiter was cold and the service was terrible from then on. And to top it all off, she had gotten flipped off while driving home.

When she got home to the Montana, she collapsed on the couch and began to cry. Niles came out from the library.

"Daph? Are you okay?"

When he saw that she was crying, he sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" He asked.

Daphne sniffled. "I had such a terrible day! Nothing went right."

Niles rubbed her back gently. "Want to talk about it? I've been told I give really good advice."

Daphne smiled lightly and told him about her day.

"Those people are all idiots, Daphne. They have no idea what a truly remarkable woman you are."

Daphne blushed. "They were just all so rude, Niles!"

Niles nodded. "Oh, I understand. I've experienced many situations like this. But what you have to realize, Daphne, is that those people are just people. They aren't important, and you shouldn't worry about what they think. All that matters is what the people who love you think about you."

Daphne wiped her eyes.

"You know what I think of you, Daph? You may think you're one of millions, but you're one in a million to me. When you wonder if you matter, darling, look into my eyes, and tell me, can't you see? You're everything to me."

Daphne blushed, "Oh, Niles-"she started to say.

"To the world," Niles interrupted. "You may be just another girl. But to me, Daphne, you are the world."

**New Favorite Memory- Brad Paisley**

Niles rushed into the Montana.

"NILES!" Daphne shouted from upstairs. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Daphne, I know. I'm so sorry, I got held up at the office." he said, breathing heavily. He ran up the stairs and found Daphne fixing her hair.

"We're supposed to meet Roz, Frasier and Martin at the restaurant in five minutes!" She screeched, throwing clothes at Niles.

"Here, I picked out your outfit for you. Hurry!"

Niles stripped quickly and began vigorously dressing. He looked over to find Daphne hopping into a pair of heels. She hopped too far and fell on her bottom.

"Are you alright?" Niles asked, rushing to her.

Daphne began to laugh uncontrollably. "I really am a bit of a klutz, aren't I, Niles?"

Niles chuckled, and then noticed how nice she looked. She was wearing a black dress with hoop earrings and her hair in a nice up do. Her face was flushed from falling, and she was spectacular.

Niles took a mental photo in his head for later. He had a collection of favorite memories he had of Daphne, and thought about them at least twenty times a day. Some of them included the way she looked at the snow ball, that one time they chopped vegetables together while singing, "Heart and Soul," and the way she had looked at him after they pulled away from their first kiss as husband and bride.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked. "Do I have lipstick on me teeth?"

"No," Niles replied. "I just want to soak this in. I've got a new favorite memory of you, the way you look right here, right now."

Daphne stood up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "You're so sweet," she said, playing with his hair. Niles couldn't tear his eyes away from hers.

"Oh, we'd better get a move on!" Daphne said, realizing the time. "Let's go."

They hopped in the car, and began to drive. Out of nowhere, Daphne grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I love you, Niles."

Niles squeezed back. "Oh, Daphne, I love you too."

**Watching You- Rodney Atkins**

Niles, Daphne and David were driving through the city, listening to the radio. Mozart's concerto in G came on, and Niles heard David humming along.

"David, how do you know the tune of this song? Niles asked.

"It's concerto in G, Daddy. I love this song." David replied.

Niles was amazed. "How do you know it?"

"Because, Daddy, you like this song . I've been watching you, and I wanna be just like you."

"Aw, now isn't that sweet," Daphne said.

Niles pulled into the Montana, got out of the car and wrapped David in a big bear hug.

"You're a wonderful little boy, David. I love you," Niles said.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Later that night, Daphne and Niles went to tuck David in for bed.

They sat down on his bed and took turns kissing him good night.

"What you said to your father today was very sweet, darling," Daphne said to David.

"Yes it was," Niles agreed. "Thank you for that, son."

"You're welcome, Daddy. But when you think about it, we are pretty alike."

"How so?" Niles asked.

"Well we both love classical music, reading books, and holding Mommy's hand."

Daphne laughed and slid her hand into Niles's.

"That's true," Niles agreed. "You're a very observant young boy. We love you son, sleep well."

They turned on his Scooby Doo night light and closed the door softly.

Daphne was still holding Niles's hand, and when she went to pull away, his grip strengthened.

Daphne looked up to find tears in Niles's eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Daphne asked, wiping away a tear.

Niles shook his head and pulled Daphne in for a hug.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he whispered. "I just never believed I could be this happy."

**The End**

**I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it (:**


End file.
